rfrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power of Radio
The Power of Radio is the first episode of the first season of Radio Free Roscoe, and while it is the first episode in the series, it is not the original Pilot. It originally aired on October 13, 2003 in Canada. Synopsis Robbie McGrath, Ray Brennan, and Lily Randall are old friends seated together at lunch, observing their surroundings as freshmen in high school. At the end of the day, they hang out at Mickey's warehouse, with Ray goofing around, Lily writing a new song, and Robbie listening for cool, new radio stations. Ray tries out for the school play despite knowing of his father's disapproval, Robbie tries out for Cougar Radio, and Lily gives Mickey's Open Mic Night a shot. Ray bombs his audition and tries to get back onto the soccer team, Robbie gets a spot on Cougar Radio, and Lily's stage-fright gets the best of her on Open Mic Night. Travis is impressed by the depth of Robbie's Cougar Radio trial and keeps an eye on him. He later seats himself behind him during Principal Waller's Cougar Radio break-down. He peeks over Robbie's shoulder at the paper in his hand and points out the ridiculousness of Cougar Radio's 'Ad Department'. Robbie, still in denial about Cougar Radio being everything he does not want to represent, tries to justify it. Though, Travis manages to plant a seed of doubt in Robbie before he walks out of the room, leaving Robbie to his thoughts. When Travis takes over Cougar Radio's frequency, it's Robbie's turn to be impressed, and the two bond at the warehouse and decide to form their own radio station. Continuity * Robbie jams out to Lily's first recording. * The soon-to-be-RFR-studio the three hang out in is Mickey's warehouse. * Ray reveals that he loves the way Lily handwrites her 'Ws'. * Ray comes from a family of soccer lovers, stating that his dad was a "legend", his brother a "varsity star", and his mother has a crush on David Beckham. Ray opted out of trying out for the school's soccer team, instead deciding on its Drama Club. He auditions for the role of Algernon in the high school's production of The Importance of Being Earnest. * Throughout the series, Ray/Pronto becomes known for his impressions. The first of his impressions shown is of him quoting Star Wars in Yoda's voice. * Cougar Radio's 'three Cs' are: communication, community, and commitment. * Ray did not get along with Travis at first, despite Travis being civil and open from the start. * Mickey reveals that Lily once "broke open her piggybank to buy her first Nirvana CD". * Lily admits that she is uncomfortable with silence on stage and is used to playing in her basement while the dryer is always going. * Travis got his radio transmitter at an army surplus store in Istanbul. Its signal can cover an estimated two miles, which Robbie says is "most of Roscoe". * Travis reveals he came to Roscoe from Hong Kong and lived in London before that. * Waller considers the Cougar Radio jingle its 'anthem'. * Both Travis and Robbie are massive fans of Bruce Lee. Trivia * Ray's first 'best of both worlds' term can be heard in this episode: "It's lupper. Lunch and supper." * Lily's signature Ray-punch makes its debut. * Robbie, Ray, and Lily meet Travis in this episode. * Kim Carlisle - Cougar Radio's head DJ - is introduced in this episode. * Ray's audition is a reference to William Shatner's way of performing. * One of Ray's catchphrases, "it's go-time", is first said here, but by Robbie; "Ray, come on! Is it go-time?" Music Lily's first song was composed by Jono Grant. Cast * Main Nathan Carter as Travis Strong / Smog Al Mukadam as Ray Brennan / Pronto Nathan Stephenson as Robbie McGrath / Question Mark Kate Todd as Lily Randall / Shady Lane * Regulars Hamish McEwan as Principal Waller Genelle Williams as Kim Carlisle Kenny Robinson as Mickey Stone * Other Leslie Seiler as Drama Judge Quotes : Lily: "Hey, Robbie, find any cool stations yet?" : Robbie: "Oh, I picked up this underground radio show from Cleveland. These kids are just talking about bands and music and stuff. It's all static-y, but it's pretty cool." : - : Robbie: "It's like, there's all these sound waves vibrating through the air, but when you turn on the radio, they come out as voices talking in your ear. I wanna be that voice in someone's head." : - : Ray: "I've never been on stage!" : Lily: "You're never not on stage, Ray, what are you talking about?" : - : Principal Waller: "Ah, yes, Mister Strong. Your audition was so, uh... unique." : - : Principal Waller: "My job is to make sure the station has one voice: the voice of Roscoe High. It's not complicated." : - : Robbie: (laughing) "I'm not reading this! 'Yo and hello', who's the winner who wrote it?" : Kim: "That would be me. And never use my catchphrase again. Got it?" : - : Kim: (on air) "This is the voice of Roscoe High. Your voice, of course--" : Travis: (through static, interrupting Cougar Radio) "...will not be heard. Cougar Radio is the voice of the administration. It has total control over what goes on the air, it wants to have total control over you. I say, tune it out and listen to something different: yourself. Unless you want to be the same as everybody else? Then Cougar Radio is for you." : - : Robbie: "Now that I'm in the door Cougar Radio... I can do the things I want." : Travis: "Oh, and time is a linear function independent of space." : - : Robbie: "I wanna be on the radio, just... not Cougar Radio." Gallery Untitled-1.png|Roscoe High Drama Club audition sheet radio-free-roscoe_tumblr (7).png|Robbie and Ray's reaction to Lily's Open Mic Night performance (1) radio-free-roscoe_tumblr (8).png|Robbie and Ray's reaction to Lily's Open Mic Night performance (2) radio-free-roscoe_tumblr (11).png|Travis Strong, first appearance radio-free-roscoe_tumblr (6).jpg|Cougar Radio meeting openmic 2.png|Lily's Open Mic performance (1) openmic 1.png|Lily's Open Mic performance (2) openmic 3.png|Lily's Open Mic performance (3) fuckyeahradiofreeroscoe Tumblr (9).png|Lily at Mickey's warehouse (1) fuckyeahradiofreeroscoe Tumblr (9)1.png|Lily at Mickey's warehouse (2) fuckyeahradiofreeroscoe Tumblr (9)2.png|Robbie at Mickey's warehouse